Scar
by fanfic designer
Summary: Polonia está feliz de ver a su amigo después de varios días sin saber de él ,pero parece que Toris tiene algo.. Feliks solo quiere una explicación ,alguien tiene que pagar, podrá enmendar el daño hecho solo con amor? One-shot fluff! Liet/Pol dejen reviews que nada les cuesta! XD


**Konichiwua! Saludos a todos y a todas,este fic se me ocurrió al ver una imagen que andaba por allí entre los muchos fanarts , de Belarus y Lituania , tal vez soy un poco mala o mas bien muy mala , considerando que Toris me gusta mucho y es mi personaje favorito XD , pero aun así la idea de un Toris lastimado y lamentablemente malherido siempre me despierta algo , que conste que hago la salvedad que no me gustan el angst ni tampoco la muerte de personajes , pero en este caso , nadie muere jaja así que pueden proseguir con la lectura tranquilamente jajajaja . Haber que les parece. **

**Disclaimer;** Hetalia Axis Powers, Hetalia the world series , Hetalia the Beutifull Word , no me pertenecen es obra de Hidekazu Himaruya, no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido ,sin más que agregar los dejo con el fic

**Nota**: Uso de nombres humanos:Lituania=Toris; Polonia= Feliks, Russia= Ivan ,Belarus=Natasha . One shot capitulo único , fluff .

**Scar**

-Liet! Tipo pensé que ya no vendrías!-lo saludó el rubio lanzándosele encima emocionado de verlo

-si lo sé , lo siento tengo mucho trabajo, pero logré adelantarlo ayer incluso hasta la madrugada para poder venir a verte –le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le devolvía el abrazo

-Wow! tipo no deberías trabajar tanto , eso es totalmente cansado y desgastante –le dijo a modo de regaño y estaba por molestarlo más y reclamarle que le tenía abandonado y miles de cosas más cuando algo en el rostro de Liet le llamó la atención

-Liet! ¿Qué rayos te pasó en la cara?-los enormes ojos color esmeralda se abrieron como platos ante la sorpresa

-No te preocupes ,no es nada –dijo el otro forzando una sonrisa

_****Flashback** **_

_**-**_Belarus-chan!- le saludó con cariño y dulzura , pero en cambio aquella mujer solo sabia comportarse como fiera , dio un giro rápido y el filo helado del cuchillo (el cual por cierto nunca vio ni de donde lo había sacado , tal vez siempre lo llevaba consigo entre los pliegues de su ropa) cortó con precisión la delicada piel de su cara, fue tan repentino y en un movimiento tan rápido que no se lo esperaba no pudo esquivarla de ninguna manera , sintió el ardor escocerle la carne , caliente y como una gota de sangre espesa y muy roja resbalaba escurridiza por su mejilla derecha, hasta caer de su mentón al suelo.

Su sonrisa se borró de inmediato por el dolor, pero sobre todo por la indignación , la sonrisa que se le había desaparecido de los labios , ahora se le traspasaba mágicamente a los labios suaves e incitantes de Belarus . A Toris le recorrió un escalofrío de ver aquella sonrisa , ella casi nunca sonreía y mucho menos a él , pero esa sonrisa le había causado miedo , la chica se dio media vuelta giró sobre sus talones y desapareció de su vista dándole la espalda , el joven solo pudo ver como desaprecia el ruedo con vuelos de su vestido al doblar la esquina del amplio pasillo dejándole solo , Toris sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpió la tibia sangre que no paraba de emanar. Al menos la había visto sonreír y eso le llenaba de una ,melancólica dicha .

Ni Letonia, ni Estonia , se habían atrevido a preguntarle por esa herida , solo le veían como curiosos , la pregunta quedaba flotando en el aire sin que se atreviesen a formularla "_¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla" , _mientras Toris se había puesto una vendita para cubrirla de infecciones .

Pasaron algunos días y la piel comenzaba a sanar formando una infaltable costra color café, así que decidió ya no cubrirla más para que ella sola cicatrizara como debía , ni siquiera el Sr. Russia le había preguntado por su herida , solo le había sonreído curioso sin decirle nada .De hecho ni siquiera Natasha se asomó por un buen tiempo , seguramente ya sabía que su hermano debía estar muy molesto porque se había atrevido a cortarle la cara a uno de sus subordinados cuando solo él tenía ese derecho , mas aun cuando se trataba de su subordinado favorito para desgracia de ella .

Toris se veía al espejo resignado a que aquel corte era lo suficientemente largo y profundo como para dejarle una cicatriz, pero que mas daba , una más para la colección .

_****Fin del flashback****_

-¿cómo que nada?... ¿Quién fue? Russia!?- los puños cerrados , los dientes castañeando de furia y los labios apretados y el rostro encolerizado , Toris solo podía tratar de calmar a su amigo

-No , no fue él .. ya déjalo Feliks-El rubio parecía que iba a explotar los ojos llorosos y cristalinos y las mejillas coloradas de furia

- Maldición … -los dedos trémulos de Feliks delinearon la herida que abarcaba desde las patillas del nacimiento del cabello cerca de su oreja derecha , hasta la comisura de su labio superior , una larga herida muy profunda en diagonal que aun estaba cicatrizando pero que se veía dolorosa

-Feliks por favor .. déjalo .. Fe..-Pero no pudo terminar , tan inesperada como aquella cuchillada en su mejilla , un suave roce de los labios de Polonia contra su piel lastimada , suaves y cortitos besos uno tras otro delineando el corte en su cara , eran como las delicadas patitas de una mariposa que se posara sobre una hoja del rosal , un cosquilleo tibio y agradable que hizo que sus pálidos pómulos se enrojecieran, que entrecerrara los ojos y suspirara muy bajito, tiritando por ese cúmulo de sensaciones que se le juntaban todas en la boca del estomago .

Los besos siguieron con extrema delicadeza y ternura , uno tras otro en un caminito tibio y delicioso , Toris parecía perder el sentido bombardeado por el placer de aquellos besos rápidos , un gesto muy dulce y raro en Feliks quien era tan testarudo , infantil y malcriado la mayor parte del tiempo ese comportamiento no se lo podía creer , sentía que se derretía ante aquel suave contacto , los besos siguieron el camino de la curvatura de su mejilla , luego por la comisura de los labios , hasta llegar a su boca , Toris respiró fuerte por la nariz, tragó saliva ruidosamente y atrapó el rostro de Feliks entre sus manos y le devolvió el beso con delirio , un beso cargado de emoción una sensación como electricidad recorriendo cada célula del cuerpo , trepando por su espalda , un mareo esquisto de confusión y contento hasta que finalmente se superaron por aire .

-Gracias-fue lo único que acertó a decir el castaño y los besos se reanudaron.

**Fin **

_Bueno , el final quedó muy fluff y cursi pero bueno espero les agrade , dejen reviews!_

_Hasta la próxima _


End file.
